


Dreaming.

by Taeras



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Horror, Humor, Minor Character Death, Romance, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeras/pseuds/Taeras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America has an interesting dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming.

Dreaming

America ran around the corner. Only to find England and France,DEAD and hanging on the wall by the wrists.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOIOOI!" The country screamed,tears pouring out of his eyes. America ran away from the sight of blood and death only to find his brother Canada kissing RUSSIA!   
"CANADA WHY?!" He exclaimed loudly scrambling away from the sight of his brother kissing the commie. Once again running away from the terror the country of America soon saw his good buddy Japan,who looked at him hungrily. Tentacle started come out of his mouth and before the younger new it Japan had become an octopus. And was approaching him.  
"Japan what are you doing?" He asked octopus Japan nervously. The latter showed him his terrifying mouth then proceeded to eat America whole! 

Bursting up to the alarm on his clock beeping America jumped out bed to get breakfast. Germany,Iggy and Canada would not believe the dream he just had.

____________________________

This little..whatever was just a test. I need to figure out how to post stuff to AO3 so I wrote this in like 5 minutes. Idk, try not take it too seriously if anyone even reads it.

-Taeras


End file.
